


Our Love is the Balance

by danifirstofhername



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danifirstofhername/pseuds/danifirstofhername
Summary: What happens if Rey takes Kylo's hand after defeating Snoke and Emperor's Royal Guards? What would their rule look like? What would her friends and Leia think of her? A traitor to the Resistance? Would they try and kill her?Rey and Kylo began their rule over the Galaxy and head to Crait to offer the Resistance a choice. Surrender or die. Finn devastated by the news of Rey turns to Poe for comfort meanwhile Rose strikes up a weird friendship with someone from the First Order. Leia, not ready to give up on both Rey and Ben, has a spy reach out from First Order. Leia, with the news of the First Orders every move, sets Rose, Finn, and Poe out to recruitment every Resistance member, old and young, across the remaining planets.Meanwhile, Rey and Kylo, learn that Palpatine is still alive and that their bond is something more than they ever imagined, a dyad. Rey discovers her true parentage and slips further into the dark side while Kylo becomes increasingly worried about the woman he loves. While everyone thinks that Rey and Ben are no longer redemable, Leia has not given up hope, and reminds the others to expect the unexpected in people.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> TROS was disappointing to a lot of Reylo fans and several Star Wars fans. Personally, I liked the movie despite the ending so just like with Jonerys, I decided to write what I wanted from the Star Wars trilogy and with my cannon, Reylo.

“Ben? She called his name. He was staring at Snoke’s dead body, his back turned from her. She could visibly see him shake. He had just killed Snoke but was it for her? A part of her believed it was but another part believed it was for his own selfish reasons. She remembered not being able to feel what Ben felt as Snoke demanded him to kill her but she knew he couldn’t do it. She hoped he couldn’t. 

“It’s time to let old things die,” he finally responded still staring straight ahead. “Snoke, Skywalker, the Sith, the Jedi, the rebels. Let it all die.” He finally turned towards her, out of breath, and slowly walked towards her. Sticking out his gloved hand, “Rey, I want you to join me. We can rule together and bring a New Order to the galaxy.” 

“Don’t do this,” she begged looking at his manic face. She could feel his return to the light side quickly fade. She cared for him but she didn’t know if she could do what he asked of her. What about Finn and Leia? What would they think of her? “Please don’t go this way.” 

“No! No! You’re still holding on! Let go!” He shouted at her. She could feel the emotions bubble in her stomach. Her eyes stinging with unshed tears. She was afraid. What would this New Order consist of he desperately saw? Why does he want her to join him? What was so special about her? 

Sensing her doubt, “Do you want to know the truth about your parents? Or have you always known and you just hidden it away? You know the truth. Say it. Say it.” 

As she looked him in the face, she knew she couldn’t lie. Not to him. “They were nobody,” she cried, feeling her heartbreak all over again. All these years of trying to search for the truth, she had buried it so deep that only one person who understood could get it out of her. 

“They’re filthy junk traders. Sold you off for drinking money,” he said bluntly. He wasn’t trying to break her heart but he wanted her to accept the truth that she had hidden for so long. To show her how similar they were. “They’re dead, in a pauper’s grave in the Jakku desert. You have no place in this story. You come from nothing. You’re nothing.” 

The feeling of rejection settled deep within her leaving her feeling as if she had been split in half. She had desperately sought out answers about the role she played in this story. Why the force had chosen her? She felt like a little girl all over again as she listened to him yet, she couldn’t bring herself to leave him.

“But not to me,” he reassured her. “Join me.” He reached out his hand. The same one she touched just hours before but it was covered. She looked down at his large hand and could see it shaking slightly. She could feel the desperation inside him as he stepped closer to her but then again, everything she felt, he did too. Isolation. Desperation. Loneliness. They both wanted the same thing. 

Glancing at his face, she thought back to her training with Luke and how he disappointed her when she learned who he truly was. He had turned on Ben when he felt darkness inside his nephew like he did her. She felt foolish to believe he could’ve been the Resistance last hope. Then there was Leia who believed that Rey could bring her son back to the light. She put her trust in Rey but here she stood in front of the man who understood her more than anyone and she was failing.

“Please.” His voice was so quiet she was sure she imagined it. 

With a shaky hand, she placed her small hand in his. “What would this New Order look like?”  
_______________________

He could sense her. “Rey,” he breathed. “Rey!” 

“What are you doing?” Rose snapped. “Who are you calling out for?” 

He sat up, ignoring the stiffness in his body. They were locked in a black padded room with stormtroopers guarding the other side of the door. “I was trying to call out for my friend, Rey. I can sense she’s here on the ship.” 

“Sense? As in the force?” Rose asked paying closer attention. 

“Yes.” Finn rubbed at the ache in his neck before explaining. “I’ve been force sensitive for a while now but I don’t really know how it works.” 

“Force-sensitive? That’s huge, Finn!” 

“I know but,” 

“Wait! Does your friend know?” Rose asked, moving closer to him. “Can she hear you?” 

“No, she doesn’t,” Finn admitted. “I didn’t have time to tell her about everything going on and I don’t know. That’s what I’m trying to figure out.” 

Rose didn’t say anything but watched Finn, her recent companion, close his eyes and try to tap into the force. She didn’t know much about Rey except she played an important part in helping the Resistance but why would Rey be aboard the Starkiller? Was she held captive like them? 

Rose eyes welled with tears as she thought about the statistics of their survival. She wanted to believe that Finn could save them but she knew she would die on this ship. “Rey,” she heard him whisper. “Sense me. I need your help.” 

Finn’s eyes were fluttering as he concentrated on connecting with his friend. He was so desperate for Rey to fill his presence on the ship. He was failing on being a hero. He didn’t care if he was killed for being a traitor but he cared about Rose. If he could save her, she could continue being a hero. She could continue to make her sister proud. 

The door slid open and two stormtroopers entered. “You two, get up! You’re coming with us,” one of them demanded. Finn’s attempt was interrupted as he was pulled from the floor and handcuffed. He looked over to Rose's face was streaked with fresh tears. He had let her down. 

________________________________

Rey stood looking out the large windows of the Starkiller Base in the command room. She had a perfect view of all the stars in the galaxy and it looked peaceful and calm despite knowing they were in the middle of a war against the Resistance. 

She could her reflection in the large window and at first glance, she did not recognize herself. Her grey clothing was replaced by a tight one-piece black suit with a black cape attached to its shoulders. Her outfit resembled power just like Ben’s. “What are you thinking?” he asked her. 

“How different I look,” she answered honestly. 

“Good or bad?” 

“I’m not sure.” She turned and faced Ben. He was standing only inches away from her where he towered over her small frame. “It’s weird to see myself in black.” 

“It’s fitting,” he complimented. “You’ll get used to it eventually.” He offered her a small smile which made her heart flutter. 

The awkwardness between them was quickly fading but she was still unsure about her relationship with Ben. “Ben, I,” 

“I know,” he interrupted her. “I’m scared too.” 

“Scared?” She gasped. “Why?” 

“I’ve never felt this way before,” he admitted. “What I feel for you scares me.” 

“Me too but how do we do this?” 

“Slowly,” he stepped towards her, putting his fingers under her chin and lifting her face to meet his. “We’re in this together.” She felt a strong urge to kiss him and she quickly glanced at his full lips. His tongue darted out quickly to wet them and she knew he was thinking the same thing. 

Suddenly something shifted between them and they stepped away from one another. “Hux has found Snoke’s body.” 

“What will we tell them?” Rey asked. “Will you tell them that you killed him?”

“Yes,” he answered honestly. “He wouldn’t believe me otherwise.” 

“And if he questions you?” 

“He won’t,” Ben’s voice lowered dangerously. “Nor will he question you.” 

“Kylo Ren!” General Hux’s exploded through the room bringing several stormtroopers with him. “Snoke is dead! Were you behind this?” He stopped when he saw that Kylo was not alone. “You? The scavenger?” Rey watched as he slowly started to put the pieces together. “You murderous traitor! You killed our Supreme Leader for this,” 

Hux’s voice was cut off. Ben’s hand shot out in front of him, fist clenched as he force chucked General Hux. Rey stood and watched silently. She could feel the anger and power radiate off of Ben and she could feel his power flow through her. They were one. She understood how intoxicating this power was. Why it was so easy to be tempted by the dark side. 

“You will not insult our future Empress Rey, General Hux. I killed Snoke because he wanted to destroy the First Order including everything Darth Vader built,” Ben said coldly still force choking Hux whose face was turning a slight shade of purple. 

“I don’t believe you,” Hux struggled to say. “He was our Supreme Leader!” 

“Now I am,” Kylo said finally releasing Hux who fell to the ground gasping for air. “And Rey will be ruling beside me.” 

“You don’t deserve to be our Supreme Leader,” Hux said, his voice strained due to the lack of oxygen. “You’ve gone soft, Ren, all because of this filthy scavenger!” 

Rey’s anger mirrored Ben’s and before she realized what she was doing, she had pulled Kylo’s lightsaber from his belt and held it inches away for Hux’s face. “You will not insult your Supreme Leader,” she shouted. 

Red flashed in Hux’s scared eyes as he struggled to get to his knees but Rey did not move almost daring him to say anything else against Ben. 

“Don’t just stand there!” Hux shouted at the stormtroopers. “Arrest them!” 

Rey never took her eyes off of Hux as she waited for the stormtroopers to make their move but they remained still. They were faithful to Kylo Ren not to General Hux. “If you want to keep your position, I suggest you shut your mouth,” Rey growled. “They know who their true leader is.” 

She felt warmth spread throughout her arm as Kylo rested his hand on her shoulder. The anger she felt moments ago disappeared in a blink of an eye. “Prepare the command ship,” Kylo ordered Hux. “We’re heading for Crait.” 

“Crait?” Hux asked. “What’s on Crait?” 

“The Resistance,” Rey replied giving Kylo’s lightsaber back. 

“If we know where they are, then why don’t we destroy the planet? We could destroy our enemy!” 

“Because we’re giving them a chance,” Rey explained. “Join us or be destroyed.” 

“You know what their answer will be!” Hux shouted. 

“Are you questioning your future Empress, General Hux?” Ben interrupted his fist clenching from anger. 

“No,” Hux stammered. “I’ll prepare the ships, Supreme Leader.” Hux bowed his head and quickly left the room taking the tension with him. The remaining stormtroopers followed leaving Ben and Rey alone again. 

“You called me Kylo,” he said. “It was the first time you said it without sounding disgusted by it.” 

“I didn’t think it was appropriate for me to call you Ben,” she smiled. 

“I can’t be two people publicly,” he said bringing up her small hand to his lips to kiss her knuckles. “Only to you.”


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this chapter last week but I had the flu. Sorry for the wait! I hope you like this chapter!

REY 

Rey sensed him, Finn, her friend. She walked out of her bedroom and walked in the direction the force called her too. She walked and turned down several halls before she stopped outside of the hangar. Walking through the door, she spotted Finn on his knees in front of Captain Phasma who was ordering his execution.

"Stop!" She screamed as she ran towards her friend and Captain.

"Who gives me the order to stop this execution?" Phasma roared.

"I do," Rey replied. She looked down to see Finn and Rose staring at her in disbelief. "Who ordered this execution?"

"I don't answer to you," Phasma stepped closer. "Who are you?"

"She is your Empress, Phasma," Kylo said behind Rey. "This is Rey and she rules beside me."

"Forgive me Kylo," Phasma lowered her baton. "This stormtrooper has betrayed us and joined the resistance. He and his friend belong to the resistance. I have strict orders from Supreme Leader,"

"Supreme Leader Snoke is dead," Kylo interrupted her. "I'm the Supreme Leader now."

Phasma was silent for a second before regaining her composure. "What would you like me to do Supreme Leader Kylo Ren?"

"What would you like to do, Rey?" Kylo turned to his equal.

"Let the traitors go," Rey demanded, staring down at Finn and Rose.

"Go?" Finn and Phasma shouted in unison.

"I said, let them go," Rey said with more confidence. She could tell Phasma was not happy with the order she was given but she obliged. "Give me a moment with the traitors." The words sounded weird coming from Rey's mouth.

Rey looked down at Finn who caught her eye. She could feel the questions circling his mind. She wanted to talk to him but what would she say to make him understand? She had betrayed the resistance. She was a traitor. How could she make him understand that Luke Skywalker was the real monster and that for the first time she didn't feel alone because she found someone who completely understood her? That once she completely gave herself over she knew that this is where she belonged?

"Your Empress," Phasma nodded her head before leaving the steadfast. Only a few Stormtroopers remained and she ordered them to help Finn and Rose to their feet and uncuff them.

Rose, who she had never met, was staring at Rey with confusion. "Rey?" Finn questioned. "What are you doing?"

"Go," Rey responded coldly. "Before I change my mind."

"Why are you doing this, Rey? You hate the First Order! You hate Kylo Ren for killing Han! Why are you joining them?"

Rey could feel emotion sting her throat as she listened to the hurt in her friend's voice but she knew no matter what she said, he wouldn't understand. "You were freed! Go before we change our minds." Her voice was unrecognizable as she replied.

Suddenly, the Starkiller shook violently, throwing everyone off their feet. Rey looked around, sparks were flying out of all the machines. "What's going on?" Finn shouted, rubbing at his shoulder. 

"We've been attacked," Kylo replied. Rey wanted to ask how he knew but she felt the resistance close by. 

"We're under attack!" A stormtrooper shouted, entering the room. "The Starkiller's been split in half!" 

Rey and Kylo looked at one another before looking at the two resistance. She could feel the anger radiating from Kylo. 

Finn looked at Rey for a brief second before grabbing Rose's hand. "Come on!" he shouted, taking off for a tie-fighter. 

Rey watched as the two boarded a tie fighter and quickly left the Starkiller. "Make sure my Generals and council make it out alive," Kylo ordered some of the Stormtroopers. "Come on, Rey." 

Rey quickly followed Kylo to his command shuttle and boarded. He sat in the pilot's seat, Rey having to squeeze beside him. "Where are we going?" she asked him. 

"To Crait," he replied. She watched him press buttons before lifting the tie fighter in the air and zooming off. The ride was smooth, fast, and tense. She knew Kylo was brooding, festering in his unshed anger. "We should've killed those traitors," he replied. 

"What?" Rey snapped her around to look at him. "No, we shouldn't." 

"Why not? It would've sent a message to the resistance." 

"How?" 

"We killed two of their best fighters. This would've put more doubt in the rebellions minds." 

"This was my choice to set them free. I thought we were ruling together?" She snapped. 

"We are," he growled. His anger was now rubbing off on her. 

"Then why can't I decide what we do with prisoners?" 

"These prisoners were once your friends." 

"So?" She crossed her arms and turned from him. 

"I don't want your decisions clouded with sympathy. They were once your friends but they're not anymore. You need to remember that!" 

"And who are you to say that? You might have killed your father but given the chance to kill Leia, you wouldn't be able to do it." Kylo turned auto-pilot on and turned towards her. His eyes were laced with anger but Rey did not back down from his intense gaze. 

Rey watched the moment Kylo's anger left him. "You're right," he sighed. "I wasn't able to kill her when I had the chance." 

"Then why are you being so hard on me?" She asked. 

"Because when the time comes for you to kill your friends, I don't want it to tear you apart as it did me when I killed Han Solo." 

"Do you regret it?" 

"I do but I had too." 

"Why?" Most nights, she closed her eyes to sleep and watched her parents desert her again and again.

"After Luke tried to kill me, I completely gave myself over to the First Order. Snoke pushed and pushed me because I have Vader's blood in my veins but nothing I did was good enough. I wanted to prove to him that I was everything he said I wasn't." Kylo's lips started trembling, struggling to contain his emotions. "As soon as I killed Han a part of me died with him."

Rey didn't know what to say so she laid her head against his shoulder and grabbed his large hand and held it between both of hers. "It seems to me, Ben, that there is still light in you."

"But yet there's that spit of darkness that calls to us," he replied.

"Are we making the right decision?"

He rested his chin on the crown of her head breathing in the sweet scent of her shampoo. "This is the only way."

_________________

FINN

Finn couldn't believe that Rey had betrayed the resistance. He tried to wrap his head around every idea but he couldn't find one good reason she would betray him. "Maybe the First Order has something on her?" Rose offered her own idea. "Maybe Kylo Ren is holding her hostage?"

"No," Finn replied. "She has a soft spot for him."

"Maybe she's in love with him?"

"Why would Rey be in love with Kylo Ren?" Finn snapped. "He killed Han Solo. He killed his own father. We saw him do it."

"Maybe they have a force-bond."

"A what?"

"You know where two individuals who have the force share a powerful bond between one another? It's not common but it's happened before."

"And you believe Rey and Kylo share this force-bond?"

"I don't know," Rose admitted. "But from what you've told me about her, I don't think she would just choose to side with the First Order randomly. Do you?"

They landed on Crait and were immediately surrounded by resistance with their weapons drawn. Finn and Rose came out with their hands above their heads before an order was barked to 'stand down.' Finn saw Poe running towards him. The pilot engulfed the ex-stormtrooper in a hug that made Finn's stomach fill with butterflies. "I'm so glad to see you," Poe breathed.

"I'm glad to see you too," Finn said into Poe's shoulder.

"Where's Rey?" Poe asked, untangling himself from Finn's arms. "Chewie landed several hours ago and told Leia that Rey went to get Ben's help."

"Ben?" Rose and Finn asked in unison.

"Yes," Leia said stepping from behind Poe. "Ben Solo or better known as Kylo Ren, my son."

Finn sat across from Leia as she explained how Ben Solo became Kylo Ren but it still didn't make sense why Rey would go to Ren for help against the First Order. "Rey saw something in Ben," Leia replied. "Maybe she sensed there was still light in him."

"How could there be?" Finn asked bitterly. "He killed Han. He killed his father!"

"I know," Leia said softly. Finn watched as she closed her eyes and blocked out the painful memory. "You don't know how powerful the dark side is or what it makes people do."

"What does it do?" Rose asked.

"It tempts people to think they can achieve ultimate power," an unfamiliar voice came from behind Finn. He turned around and saw a hooded stranger walking towards them.

"Luke," Leia breathed. When the stranger was close enough, he brushed off his hood, revealing himself. There stood Luke Skywalker, the most famous Jedi in the galaxy. Finn had heard stories of the famous Jedi since he was a little boy with a large imagination. He never once in his wildest dreams thought he would meet the older Jedi.

"Leia," Luke greeted his sister. "It seems as if you need my help more than ever."

"Does that mean?" Finn could see the hope reignite in Leia's eyes.

"Hmhm." Luke stepped closer to Leia before he sat beside her. Grabbing her hands, he kissed them gently. "I'm sorry about Han."

"How did you?"

"I felt it," Luke said rubbing his chest. "I loved him."

"He loved you too," Leia smiled. "He wouldn't want this."

"No," Luke agreed. "He wouldn't. This is my fault, Leia. I need to be the one to stop it."

"We have Rey," Leia said. "She will be the one who stops the First Order."

"About that," Finn said. "Rey has,"

"Wait," Poe interrupted. "Do you hear that?"

The resistance stopped and soon a low hum of a tie fighter could be heard outside the heavy, metal door. Poe grabbed onto Finn's sleeve as the old base started to shake. Finn jumped into the small tunnel that led outside of the base and instantly, Finn's heart fell through his stomach. He could see the Order's tie fighters flying above the base while the large AT's marched closer, shaking the ground with each step.

"We've got company!" Finn shouted as he ran back through the tunnel. "The First Order is here! Prepare yourselves!" Finn scrambled to the nearest ship alongside Poe and Rose before Leia stopped him. "I've got to go fight!" He argued.

"I need you with me," Leia said. He wanted to argue but something inside him had deflected the fight inside him. Finn nodded in response before waiting for his next move. Luke and Leia talked quietly among themselves, quietly deciding what needed to be done. Suddenly, Finn felt something inside him that he had only felt once and it seemed as if Luke and Leia felt it too.

Leia ordered the doors of the base to be opened and everyone seemed to hold their breaths. The reflection of the sun against the white crystals blinded Finn as he walked alongside Leia. "Now," Leia said, grabbing Finn's wrist. "Don't do anything stupid."

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked but before Leia could respond, he heard Kylo's voice. Putting up his hand to block the sun, he saw two figures dressed in black walking towards them.

"General Organa," Kylo greeted the Princess. "There's nowhere else to run."

"Rey?" Leia greeted Rey in surprise. "You've joined the Order?"

"She is our Empress," Kylo replied. "As I am the new Supreme Leader."

"What happened to Snoke?" Leia asked.

"I killed him," Kylo responded deadpan. "We are the new rulers of the First Order."

Finn watched Leia and he swore he could see a hint of a smile on her face. "And you're still using intimidation and fear to get people to yield to you," Luke said. Finn hadn't noticed that Luke had snuck up but Kylo had. Every muscle in his body was tense with rage. His gloved fists were clenched so tight, Finn thought the gloves were going to rip.

__________________________________

REY

"Luke," Kylo snarled the Jedi's name. "I shouldn't be surprised you would be here to help the resistance."

"And I shouldn't be surprised that Rey stands beside you, as your equal," The Jedi replied. "I felt the darkness in you."

"It's just like you to give up so easily when you sense darkness inside a young Jedi," Rey replied. "Like you gave up on Kylo."

"Kylo was my mistake," Luke admitted. "But you don't have to be."

"Your mistake was not killing us," Rey snapped. "You tried to kill Kylo when you felt the darkness in him. Your own nephew? How could you do that?"

"What are they talking about, Luke?" Leia asked her brother.

"You don't know, mother?" Kylo asked, not taking his eyes off his uncle. "Master Luke could sense the darkness in me. Something I believe us Skywalkers have a problem with. He sensed my power and I woke up to him standing above me, about to kill me. He gave up on me as soon as he sensed the darkness inside of me."

"Luke," Leia gasped. "You created Kylo Ren?"

Luke bowed his head in shame but Rey interrupted the tense moment. "We've come to offer you a chance of peace," Rey said. Luke raised his head to turn towards Rey. "Join our new order, or die."

"Rey," Finn stepped towards his friend but Leia stopped him. "Stop this! This isn't you."

"You don't know me," Rey replied. Only Ben does, she silently admitted.

"You're my best friend," Finn continued. "This isn't what you want."

"You don't know what I want," Rey snapped. "Again, join our new order, or die."

"What is this new order?" Leia asked.

"We let the past die," Kylo replied. "No more Jedi's. To protect any civilization is through the power of order and rule. The legacy of the Sith must continue."

"No more Jedi's?" Luke asked in disbelief. "But the Sith continues?"

"I'll finish what my grandfather started," Kylo said stepping towards Luke. "I won't let anyone get in my way." Rey knew he meant that.

"Darth Vader?" Leia and Luke gasped in unison. "This isn't right, Ben." Leia pleaded. "You're not protecting civilization, you're controlling them. Without any Jedi's there wouldn't be,"

"Death? Betrayal?" Rey interrupted. "So far what I've learned of being a Jedi is that they're the real monsters."

"You still have so much to learn, Rey," Luke said. "I might have failed with Kylo but I won't fail with you."

"You already have when you told me the truth," Rey snapped. "You are the real evil, not Kylo Ren or the First Order. You tried to kill a young boy, who looked up to you. You tried to kill your own blood."

"Rey!" Finn shouted. "Listen to yourself!"

"I am," she replied to Finn. "Join our new order, or die with your old one."

Leia stepped forward to Kylo and placed her hand on his bare face. "I still see my son," she whispered. "I'm sorry that your father and I have failed you."

Rey felt something shift in Kylo but it quickly passed. "What do you choose?" He asked his mother.

"I choose death," Leia replied. Suddenly, as if the resistance had been listening all along, ships appeared out of thin air and started attacking the hovering AT's and tie fighters. Leia, despite her old age, jumped back from Kylo and disappeared. Luke withdrew his lightsaber, and Finn had pulled out his gun.

Kylo grabbed his large, red crossguard lightsaber, the noise still loud despite the roaring of the ships fighting. Luke took the first swing, Kylo swiftly blocking the move. Rey moved back from the fight, with Finn copying her movements. "Don't do this, Rey," Finn pleaded with his friend.

"It's too late," Rey said. She withdrew her own gun and pointed it at her friend. "I have to do this." She didn't want to shoot him but if it came down to her life, she would do it without second thought.

"No, you don't." She could see his hand shaking as he pointed his gun at her. "You're just lost."

"I am not lost," Rey snapped. "This is my destiny." Suddenly, Rey felt herself being thrown several feet in the air, landing on the white crystals that cut into her skin. A high-pitch ringing rang through her ears, muffling out the chaos of battle around her. She looked around her to see what had caused her to go flying when she saw a crashed resistance ship several feet next to her.

Around her, the white crystals had turned into a red sand-like substance that looked like blood. She could see Finn, knocked out on the ground close to her. Unsteadily, she climbed to her feet and turned around to see Kylo lying next to him, his crossguard lightsaber inches from his hand and Luke limping towards it. Rey quickly sprang into action and ran to grab Kylo's lightsaber and held it out in front of her as Luke came to a complete stop.

"This isn't your fight, Rey," Luke gasped, out of breath. "Let me finish what I couldn't.

"No," Rey shouted, her voice filled with anger. "If anyone is going to die, it's going to be you! You should be ashamed to call yourself a Jedi master!"

"I have made mistakes," Luke admitted. "And I will have to live with them. Kylo Ren must die. The Sith cannot rule nor can the Jedi's die."

"They already are," Rey laughed. "Just like you're going to." Rey lunged at Luke who threw himself in the air, flipping over her. They charged at one another, the blue and red lightsabers swinging violently in the air, clashing against one another with a loud sound.

"I don't want to kill you, Rey," Luke shouted as Rey flung herself back to miss a quick swing by Luke. "You're innocent in all of this."

"Don't be scared, Luke. I'll make sure your death is quick!" Rey taunted the old Jedi Master. Rey's movements became more aggressive and frantic. The rage she felt towards Luke bubbled over. How dare he call himself a Jedi Master when he tried to kill a vulnerable Ben! He needed Luke and Luke had betrayed him! He was the true evil and she would do everything in her power to kill it.

Rey had managed to get the upper hand, knocking Luke's lightsaber out of his hand. It landed a few feet away, but Rey made sure Luke couldn't grab it. She swung and swung until the crossguard lightsaber met flesh, cutting deep into Luke's arm. The Jedi Master fell onto his knees, knowing that he was too weak this duel. Rey stood over him and raised Kylo's lightsaber above her head, ready to let the past die.

Suddenly, she felt something warm pierce her stomach and she dropped her hands. Looking down, she saw smoke coming from her jumpsuit. She placed her hand in the hole and panicked when she saw blood on her fingertips. She looked up to see Finn, pointing his gun at his friend, his face visibly showing anger and remorse. "No!" She heard Kylo shout from behind her.

Rey dropped to her knees, dropping Kylo's lightsaber beside her. She fell into Kylo's broad body, as she felt the life drain from her. She heard more commotion around her but she couldn't make out what was happening. "Rey!" Kylo shouted her name.

She looked up to see Ben, his beautiful face sweaty and bleeding. "Can you hear me?" he asked her. "Stay with me."

"Ben," she gasped his name. She could taste blood as it was getting harder to keep her eyelids open.

"No! No! No!" She could feel her body shift in Ben's arms and it felt like she was flying. "Stay with me! Keep your eyes open!" She was trying too! "Please, keep them open!" The metallic taste of blood was getting stronger, as she felt herself growing weaker and weaker. Ben was shouting commands at her but his voice sounded like a low hum. She tried to strain her eyes to hear his deep voice, she tried to force herself to open her eyes but all at once, her body went cold and everything went black.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Leia save Rey. Rey learns more about her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I (re)watched TROS over the weekend and even though it is a good movie, my disappointment overwhelms it. There are many things that I love about the film but many things I still find annoying. I ranted about it on Tumblr so I'll save y'all the details. 
> 
> Hope you all are being safe, staying safe, and staying sane. I know this is a hard time and being stuck indoors can cause damage to our mental health (me for one). Just know I'm always here to talk and listen if you need another ear or shoulder to cry upon. 
> 
> Love you all! Thank you for the support (and remember) Reylo always will live within us and Ben Solo is not dead until we see his force ghost.

K Y L O

Kylo held Rey’s unconscious body in his arms, unable to accept the possibility that she was dead. “Ben,” he heard his mother’s soft voice. “Ben. I can help her.”

“I don’t need your help, General,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Let me help her,” Luke said.

Kylo held onto Rey as he snapped his head up. “You have done enough!” He looked around and saw the large gathering of rebellions, including Finn, who had shot Rey. He laid Rey’s body down on the ground and stood. Suddenly, he shot out his hand and lifted Finn’s body into the air, force choking the murderous traitor.

Guns were pointed at Kylo, ready for a command to shoot him. He could easily out take all of them, his anger and hatred flowed widely through his veins. Finn struggled for air as he clawed at his neck. “Ben,” Leia said, her voice still gentle but he could hear the worry in it. “I can help you but you have to let me. If you don’t, we will lose her.”

Kylo turned to look at his mother who had grown older since he had last seen her. For a brief moment, he allowed guilt to flood him. When was the last time he had been in the same room as his mother? Here she was, near the end of her life, still fighting for hope. Still fighting to destroy the First Order. Here was Kylo, who was still Leia’s son and Supreme Leader of the First Order, she was willing to help him. He silently nodded, accepting her help, and let Finn go. He watched as the traitor dropped, coughing and gasping.

Kylo sat on the floor and cradled Rey’s body in his lap. Leia held on to Kylo’s broad shoulder to steady herself as she knelt on the white and red ground. Luke slowly bent beside his sister, who then reached his arm and placed it on Rey’s leg. Leia placed her hand over Rey’s stomach and closed her eyes. Kylo could feel the force swirl within him as Leia and Luke silently used the force. Kylo watched as Rey’s pale face grew back its color and her body stir in his arms.

Rey opened her eyes and gasped at the second chance of life she had been given. “Ben?” She sat up, surprised that she was alive. “I thought?”

“You were,” Kylo replied, trying to hide the smile that was playing at his lips. “But you’re here.”

“How?” Rey looked around and saw Luke and Leia still kneeling. “How?”

“We used the force,” Leia replied, brushing back a piece of Rey’s stray hair.

“Why?”

Leia only smiled before Luke helped her to her feet. Rey turned to see her old friends staring at her with amused and fearful expressions. When her eyes stopped on Finn, she jumped to her feet and held out her hand. Kylo watched as Finn rose into the air again, being force choked by an angry Rey. “Rey!” Finn gasped. He clawed at his neck begging for her to let him go.

“Rey!” Luke stepped forward but Rey pushed him back.

“Rey,” Leia spoke, her voice soft and motherly. “Finn is your friend.”

“He killed me,” her voice was full of venom. “He deserves to die.”

“He was protecting Luke,” Leia pressed. “He was protecting Luke against you. You need to let him go, Rey.”

Kylo could see the contemplation in her eyes as she debated whether she should or shouldn’t. Rey flung Finn aside, his body dragging against the harsh salt. “Finn!” A resistance pilot ran towards Rey, his gun pointed and Kylo flung the pilot into the air, landing next to Finn.

“Leave Crait. Abandon your mission. You cannot stop the First Order nor will you. If you do not abandon your mission, we will hunt every one of you down,” Kylo said, his voice cold. “We will be watching. You have an hour or Crait will be destroyed.”

____________________________________________

F I N N

His body was sore and his voice was nearly gone. Rose stayed by Finn’s side, nursing him in one of the rooms aboard the Millennium Falcon. “What happened?” Finn wheezed, struggling to sit up.

“You must rest, Finn!” Rose gently pushed him back down.

“What happened?” he asked her again.

“You killed Rey,” Rose began to explain. “Kylo almost killed you before Leia managed to convince him to let her bring Rey back using the force. Luke and Leia brought Rey back and then she tried to kill you.”

“I remember that part. I don’t remember what happened afterward.”

“Rey knocked you out and Kylo told us that we needed to abandon the mission. If we didn’t, he would destroy Crait and hunt each one of us down.”

“And we accepted it?” Finn shouted, his voice strangled. “We can’t let the first order win!”

“We have no choice, Finn! They would’ve killed all of us. Destroyed another planet! We have to know when it’s time to give up.”

“No!” Finn shouted. “You might have given up but I haven’t and I won’t!”

“I’m glad to hear that Finn,” Leia said, coming into the room. “We can’t lose hope. Especially now.”

“General,” Rose said, standing at attention. “You heard what Kylo said. They have Rey! With both of them in charge of the First Order, we’re screwed.”

“What’s going on back here?” Poe asked. “Finn!” Poe ran up to his friend, hugging him tightly. Finn buried his nose in the crook of Poe’s neck, breathing him in. He didn’t care that Poe’s tight grip was hurting every part of his body. Finn would not rid himself of the chance to be in Poe’s arms. “You’re okay?”

“I’m alright,” Finn said, reluctantly releasing Poe. “What happened to your face?”

“Ren,” Poe responded. “Flew me back several feet after Rey flung you.” Finn smiled at Poe’s protective gesture. “So what were you guys talking about?”

“Finn thinks we shouldn’t give up on our mission.”

“I agree with Finn,” Poe said. “I don’t care what Kylo or Rey are the leaders of the First Order. We have something more powerful than both of them have.”

“And what’s that?” Rose asked.

“Hope,” Poe smiled at Finn. “It’s like what the General says, if we don’t have hope then we have nothing.” Finn looked at Rose and knew she still had her doubts. How were they supposed to continue after the choice Kylo gave them? He could’ve slaughtered them all right then as well as Rey, but they didn’t. Hope is what kept the spark inside Leia going. It’s what’s kept the resistance going and what will always keep them going, as long as there is a First Order.

Rose ushered everyone out of Finn’s room so he could rest some more much to his disagreement. “Don’t worry Finn. We’ll arrive soon to our destination where we’ll discuss more on the matter.” Finn only nodded before he lay down and fell asleep.

Finn jolts awake, his body shaking from the nightmare that haunts him. “What is it?” Poe asked, gently grabbing hold of Finn’s upper arms to grab his attention.

“I had a nightmare,” Finn replied. “I dreamt of killing Rey.”

“I know what you did was hard for you but you saved Master Luke. You saved Luke Skywalker.”

“But I killed my friend,” Finn argued. “Rey was the first friend I had when I abandoned the First Order. We’re so alike that her turning to the dark side has haunted me.”

“But you left the First Order. That shows you are one of us. You were never one of them,” Poe pressed.

Finn didn’t want to talk about it anymore. Killing Rey will always be his biggest regret. Watching her die in Kylo’s arms. Watching with amazement how Luke and Leia brought her back. The anger and hurt in her eyes as she strangled him with the force. Even if there was any hope of Rey returning to the resistance, she would never forgive him.

“Have we landed?” Finn asked, changing the subject.

“Yes,” Poe said, sitting back on his heels. “We landed several hours ago.”

“Several hours?” Finn jumped up, hissing at the soreness in his ribs. “Why didn’t anyone wake me?”

“Because Rose would’ve killed us herself. She’s terrifying.”

“She can be,” Finn smiled. Finn followed Poe to the exit of the Millennium Falcon. The surviving resistance rushed to set up ground. Their electronics, ships, and tents were pitched, and they were starting to gather around. “What planet is this?” They were surrounded by mostly jungle. Green everywhere, blue skies, and muggy. The planet was overflowing with life.

“Ajan Kloss,” Poe answered. “Leia thinks we’ll be safe here.”

“I hope she’s right.”

__________________________________

R E Y

Rey had tossed and turned for hours before deciding that she couldn’t sleep. Throwing the light blanket off of her, she threw her cloak over her before exiting her room. Rey walked around the Steadfast base, ignoring the stormtroopers who stared at her. Finally, she found an empty room with a large window that looked out over the galaxy. She stared at the stars and the planets in the distance. Everything looked small to her. She rested her forehead against the glass, closing her eyes and taking in the day’s events. Here she was alive and she felt nothing. “No!” she heard a woman’s scream pierce her ears, followed by her younger self, the same screams she heard every night.

“Rey, be brave,” the woman said.

“You’ll be safe here,” a man reassured her.

“Stop it!” Rey screamed, smacking her hand against the window.

“Rey?” She turned around, her hand outstretched, ready to attack when she saw Kylo.

“What are you doing?” she asked, winded with anger.

“I felt you were awake,” he replied, stepping closer into the room, the door sliding shut behind him. “What’s wrong?”

“I,” but she stopped herself. Could she tell Kylo that when she was dead she saw her parents? That she knew some of the truth? “I saw my parents.”

“You know the truth?” he asked, stepping closer.

“Some of it,” she whispered with tears welling in her eyes. “When I died, I saw a version of my younger self and my parents. I saw what happened to my parents. They sold me to save me. I watched as their ship exploded in the sky.”

“Who were they saving you from?”

“I don’t know,” she replied. Who was so powerful that her parents had to sell her to keep her safe? Who were they running from? “All my life I thought my parents deserted me. Years of isolation and loneliness only to learn my version of the truth was a lie.”

“You’re one step closer to learning who you really are, Rey.”

“I’m scared,” she whispered. “What if I don’t like who I really am?”

“I’ll be here for you,” Kylo reassured her. He reached out his arms and wrapped them around her waist, drawing her in for a hug. She tensed, shocked by his gentle action, but she quickly relaxed. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling herself closer. He rested his chin on the top of her head as if this was the most natural thing to do. “You’re not alone, Rey.”


End file.
